teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 122
Everyone convenes in the hag's house and begins to rifle through her stuff. Barkley finds a mundane dagger and a journal full of nonsense that no one can read. * Barkley, Godfrey, Lucius, and Olivia head downstairs and attempt to find anything else. Barkley finds a box with an amulet, while Olivia finds the basement, a stone sphere, a deck of cards, a small black book, and a quarterstaff. Godfrey finds a large ornate box full of dead rats. * Olivia and Barkley head down the stairs and find two forms huddled in the corner inside a cage. Olivia breaks the two gnome children out and they eagerly escape, clinging onto Barkley. * The portal disappears. Between Godfrey and Vahlka, they dismantle the gate and get ready to leave. * Barkley and Vahlka begin to harvest the dead black dragon. They retrieve skin/scale, teeth, horns, and wing membrane. * Olivia and Lucius begin to sort out what kind of magic items were looted, all of which they're able to identify except the amulet. * Godfrey offers to look at the deck of cards, but Olivia specifies that he's not to use them. It's revealed that the cards have pictures of naked orcs on them and immediately Godfrey pulls one of the cards out from the deck. * The card bursts into flames and the corresponding orc from the card is standing in front of them, wearing a loincloth and wielding an axe. Olivia snatches the deck from Godfrey and Godfrey whines about it. The orc, revealed to be named "Korg", puts a reassuring hand on Godfrey's shoulder and stares deep into his eyes. * Everyone disassociates. Lucius changes into his captain's uniform and throws Korg his wizard robes to change into. The party moves on cutting through the forest, but the orc disappears after one hour and returns back to the deck. * With the gnome children in tow, the Arsonists arrive back into Stag's Run and explain the situation to the Guard. They explain that, at least for the time being, the children are going to live with their uncle. Mission accomplished! * Despite being tired, everyone goes to Wyssa's shop to sell the dragon parts while they're fresh. Wyssa also attempts to identify the amulet and later gives them some insight about where to find a particularly troublesome ancient white dragon, named Winterscar, which she'll pay handsomely for the parts of. * A dragonborn walks into the shop and begins to browse the spell components section of Wyssa's shop. Lucius, interest piqued seeing that the outside is definitely not where they came from, inquires if her place in Glintveil is located beyond the Ring of Gold. Wyssa confirms that it's not and in fact, they won't allow her to build one further up. * Lucius moves his attention to the dragonborn and asks where one would go about getting past the Ring of Gold. The dragonborn says that they have to consult higher-up individuals to get a pass to the rest of the city: involving money, time, and paperwork. * Everyone leaves the shop back into Stag's Run and head back to the tavern. Once they're alone, Olivia transcribes the letter. * "No Mercy" at the end of the letter is noted in a different script that Godfrey, tapping into his devilish knowledge after reading the infernal book, notes may belong to one of the Dukes of Hell - Mephistopheles (the "Lord of No Mercy"). * Having unraveled that somewhat puzzling mystery, everyone takes a long rest. Eventually everyone filters back down into the main space to eat breakfast. Lucius begins the conversation where they're going next, or if they're going to take a few days to do nothing while they still can. The consensus is that one or two days is fine, so Lucius makes his plans known to head to the Shaded Valley. Not just so he can speak with the titanspawn, but because he needs to get special chalk in order to get to Oasis. In order to do this, however, has to speak with Andy and Grey first. * Lucius excuses himself from the table and hovers awkwardly around Andy so that he can inquire about leaving. She eventually confirms that they can whenever they'd like, but he definitely didn't have to stand around just to ask. * Barkley purchases a spyglass and frets about her meeting with Carrie. Vahlka offers to accompany her because she has questions for Carrie, as well. The rest of the party makes plans to go see movies, assuring that Vahlka and Barkley can catch up with them later. * Carrie arrives, greeting Vahlka first. She mentions that Anika wants to talk with her at some point, but she's not allowed in the city due to rowdy behavior but that she can give directions to where Anika is located. She proceeds to head into the tavern to meet up with Barkley. * Barkley reveals to Carrie that she's her granddaughter, and continues on nervously to ask what Carrie knows about the battle in Oasis. Carrie cuts Barkley off somewhat, not needing her to break the bad news of Maria's death, since she already knows. Barkley also briefly goes into having completed the titan quest, dying, Vahlka being a paladin again, and rescuing some children from a hag. * Carrie says that she's still looking for her husband, Jones, and that Barkley will "know who he is when you see him" and that "if you see him, tell him the next time I see him that I'm going to kick his ass". She also mentions that Jones can help with their future endeavors on sea so long as they can find him. * Luca goes to retrieve Vahlka and she heads in to speak with Carrie. They speak mostly about Sara, and Carrie gives Vahlka a location of where she used to keep her things. Apparently, she came to them from the Night Circle in Torrys. Carrie also tells Vahlka that she's essentially been evicted from her position, and that she can look into the Sara situation but there's not much she can actively do at the moment. * Scene change to movie group! Everyone has a fun time and eats too much popcorn. There's a cheesy romance and an avant-garde Western. * Vahlka and company, before heading off to the Shaded Valley, head to Wyssa's to pick up the magic item she commissioned. She promptly gives the anti-banishment rings to Deacon. * People pair off to go do last-minute shopping, while Lucius once again hovers around awkwardly (but on the sidewalk this time). * Vahlka has a brief discussion (interrogation?) with Deacon about if there's anything he hasn't told her about Sara, but he assures her that he's told her most of what he knows and that he wasn't there for everything. He explains that at the time he wanted to believe what she said. * Everyone meets up again and they head to the teleportation circle, which Lucius proceeds to copy and activate. They arrive in the Watcharium in the Shaded Valley - Vahlka going to reunite with Boris, Lucius and the rest of the party heading to meet with Sylvathos.